Simon Says
by nsam85
Summary: Bram and Simon have a three way with Lyle, the Waffle House waiter this work is actually based on the movie "Love Simon"


Not the best but I try.

"We don't have to do this you know." Bram glanced at me from the passenger seat.

"It'll be fun. Plus, "I grin, feeling my dick hardening below., "I wanna see if I can do it."

"We already know you can do it Si." He reached over and grabbed my crotch.

"Using a dildo as the second dick doesn't count." I look over at him, thinking it does count, but not want to get into it.

"There he is." Bram nodded ahead over on his side of the road. .

Leaning against a large tree in front of a large grey house, Lyle grinned at us. I had wondered ever since met him at the Waffle House if he had been the mysterious "Blue" Lyle was certainly hot, and it turned out he was gay, just not out. Now that they were all in senior year, Bram and I have been together for well over a year, we wanted to add something to our sex life. Not that it wasn't good already. But there's only so many times you can have a dildo and your boyfriends cock up your ass before you wanted to try more.

I found it rather funny when a lot of the other kids at school had thought I was most likely candidate to be the "bottom" in the relationship. True, I had bottomed five or six times before we finally got around to him being the top. Bram had loved the way my slightly curved dick would rub against his prostate with almost every thrust. My dicks' quite a bit thicker than Bram's, but nowhere near as long. At six and a half inches, I'm nearly two inches shorter than Bram's dick. Smirking to myself, I remembered when I got up the courage to ask Bram if he was cut. The simple reply had been that his his dad was Jewish. Suddenly I had felt stupid, knowing full well he would be cut.

Coming to a stop, I turned my head as Lyle opened the car door and hopped in. Grinning broadly, Lyle winked at me. Bram turned sideways and nodded back to Lyle. The two had been friends for a long time. Even before Lyle had put his seatbelt on I had pulled onto the street, wanting to get started. Nearly the entire drive to Bram's house was in silence. The tension in the air was so thick that if it was a dick you wouldn't normally be able to take it up the ass. But, I knew I could easily. I'd been practicing for a while, just as much on my own as well as with Bram. We pulled into Bram's driveway and exited the vehicle with haste.

Feeling nervous, I walked behind both of them, finally aware of what was actually going to happen. My hard on was aching at this point and wondered if I'd just explode when first touched. I knew Bram was hard instinctively by the way he walked but had no idea about Lyle. Though the three of us had talked about what we were going to do, I had never learned just what Lyle was packing, or how hairy his body was hidden under clothes. I really wasn't hairy at all, not even under my arms. This had disappointed Bram as he had an armpit kink. So always had to make sure to be clean…otherwise…well…you know.

Once upstairs in Bram's room, I reached around and turned the lock. Though we were alone, I didn't want to take any chances. Sitting on his bed, Bram looked a little sheepish. His brown skin turns darker with emotion, so I wasn't surprised as he seemed a bit darker at the moment. Walking over to the bed, I take a seat beside him. Reaching over, I slide my hand over his thigh, feeling how warm he is. Then I jump as something grabs my crotch. It's so sudden I can't help but let out a loud gasp. Bram chuckles, then gasps as well as Lyle's other hand grabs his crotch to. Looking down, I watch as Lyle unzips us both. A wave a cool air spreads over my hard and aching cock.

"Commando." Lyle says with a wink. "What should I do?" he smirks up at me.

"What do you mean?" I said, feeling lost and puzzled.

"You haven't said Simon says, yet." Lyle gives another wink, while Bram lets out a snort.

Frowning, I felt so stupid when I didn't get it…then I remembered the stupid kids game and let out a soft laugh along with the other two, then tried to keep a straight face. " Simon says pull out Brams' cock and suck it. "

Not missing a beat, the Lyle releases his hold on my cock and leans the other way. My eyes dart over and watch as the pale hand reached through the opening of Bram's blue boxers and pulls out his ample cock. I study Lyle's expression, but I can't make out what he's thinking. Shifting my gaze down to the front of Lyle's shorts, I can see a huge bulge. As Lyle leans down to wrap his lips around Bram, I reached down and yank at the front of his shorts.

"Nice." I say, looking at what Lyle's got.

"He big?" Bram asks me, tilting to the side to get a better view.

"Looks a bit bigger than mine actually." I say, unable to keep the longing in my own voice.

Bram reaches over and grips my cock, pumping it a couple of times to ease my mood. Automatically I thrust into his fist. I moan, loving how Bram works my tool. At this point in our relationship, he's mastered how to best get me off. Lyle grunts as Bram pushes him back a bit. Frowning, he looks confused. I grin, knowing how bossy my boyfriend can be when in the mood. But he just slides off the bed onto his knees. Looking at me, he nods his head. Taking this as a command to stand, I rise. Then he looks over at the other boy and nods.

Immediately, Lyle grunts and pushes himself onto his feet. Moving forward, he pauses once our dicks are a couple inches apart. Reaching out, Bram yanks Lyle's shorts all the way down, exposing him fully while doing the same with me. Lyle and I both look at each other, then let our eyes wander lower. Biting my lip, I think he's probably over seven inches, about the same thickness as mine. What really gets me off is the lack of manscaping. Thick black hair covers his groin, and down his hairy legs. Bram doesn't look surprised, making me pause.

"We've had gym before Si." Bram says softly, correctly guessing what I was thinking.

"Yeah, but he's never seen me hard like this." He reached down and stroked his own dick.

"I've never seen your dick period…just your hairy ass." Bram corrects him.

Knocking his hand aside, Bram dives in and takes the head of Lyles dick into his mouth. Lyle's eyes close as Bram bobs up and down. Shuffling closer, I nudge my own dick at him. Opening his mouth wider, he lets me thrust into his mouth. Our two cocks rub together, precum oozing out of his dick and covering mine. It felt so good I lean in and before I know what's happening our lips are locked. Lyle kisses me deeply, his tongue forcing mine down; I moan as I feel one of Bram's long fingers reach between my legs and into my crack.

Pulling back, we both yank at our shirts while Bram does the same, still on his knees. Completely nude, I look at the other two. The chocolaty skin is a huge contrast to Lyle's pale complexion. A nice treasure trail snakes down from Bram's belly button before joining the thicker amount of hair around his dick. We both trim heavily, but lately I've asked to see what he looks like _au naturale_. But he prefers I keep mine trimmed. That's fine with me, I'd keep it nice and trimmed either way.

We're back to kissing as are dicks are pulled back into Bram's hot mouth, the heads of our dicks meeting for the first time. Once more I'm being fingered, and I love it. As he hits my prostate, I gasp into Lyle's mouth and tilt my ass backward like a bitch in heat. Reaching over, I place my hand on Lyle's chest, letting it slide down low enough to scratch at the thick bush below. I don't know why but it's turning me on. Even when Bram lets his grow out, the hair curls and stays close to the body. Reluctantly, I pull away and drop down.

"You wanna suck me?" Lyle asks, his voice steady.

"I think he likes your pubes dude." Bram chuckled as I dive into the hairy mess.

I feel like sneezing as they brush against my nostrils but manage to keep from doing so. The head of his cock is so thick, with a large piss slit the oozes precum heavily. There's a moan from above as I swirl my tongue around the head of his dick before taking in the shaft. Bram's long fingers slide over my hack and down until they slide into my crack. His hand is holding me, pumping me slowly but with a tight grip. He grunts and flips onto his back. Grinning around Lyle's member, I watch as Bram scoots closer and then beneath my legs.

He halts so that his dick is directly below me. Taking the hint, I reach down and wrap my hand around it. He lets out grunt of approval as I twist my hand around the head. I pull back and look up at Lyle. Smiling softly, he places his hand atop my head and gently pushing it back down. Instead of going for his cock again, I focus on his large and hairy nuts. They're bigger than Bram's and I wonder if he's jerked off recently. Course, they could be like that naturally. But my thoughts fly out of my mind when I feel Bram's tongue slide between my cheeks and into my hole.

Lyle looks to the side and grins down at Bram. I can't really do much more as I feel like jelly. His tongue pushes into me deeply while his hand snakes around my hip and grips my dick again. He pumps it at the same tempo his tongue pierces my hole. I lap at Lyle's nuts before sliding even further into the sweaty region between his ass crack and his nuts. Loving the smell of nut sweat, I take in as much as I can. I can hear him chuckling, but I couldn't care less what I must look like.

"So…who tops more often?" Lyle asks with a gasp as I poke my finger into his entrance.

Pulling back Bram's says, "He tops me more than I him. That cock of his hits all the right spots."

"Really?" Lyle asks, sounding intrigued.

"You've gotta try it dude." he says before diving back down to eat my ass out.

Stepping away, Lyle looks down at me with an arched eyebrow. Unable to help it, I blush but don't know why. With a smile, he looks to his shorts and leans over. Reaching in, he pulls out a small packet. Feeling blood rush south at a greater speed, I rushed forward. Totally forgetting Bram was eating me out, I paused and looked back at him embarrassed. Smirking, he just waved his hand for me to go on. Jumping on the bed, Lyle crawled up to the pillows and flopped onto his back. Slowing, he eyed the thick batch of hair that grew below. Pumping his dick rather slowly, Lyle reached down and started to finger himself. After a moment something small shot out of his hand and landed on my sweaty chest. It stayed plastered to my chest for a couple of beats before falling to the floor.

Realizing it was the condom, I bent down to retrieve it then paused as I felt someone grab my hips from behind as I I ripped open the packet. Freezing, I waited as I felt my cheeks part. Closing my eyes, I breathed deeply as someone pushed at my hole. Knowing what it was, I thrusted backward and impaled myself on my boyfriend's cock in a single slam. Lyle's eyes had widened as this happened. I noticed the speed at which he was jerking his dick had increased. Getting back on track, I reached the rest of the way down, picked it up and rolled the condom over my dick.

"Does he always fuck you so slow?" the guy on the bed asked me, reaching out his hand for mine.

"Only, " I gasped as a particularly savage thrust hit my magic spot.

Forgetting what I was saying I turned my body back as far as I could and pulled Bram in by the back of his neck. We moaned together, lost in our passion. Suddenly the condom was yanked from my hand, causing me to break our kiss. Out of the corner, I saw Lyle watching us while ripping the packet open. Turning, Lyle hopped back to the mattress and waited for me. His legs rose into the air, he reached down and began to finger himself again. Eyeing the massive set of nuts, I reluctantly went forward and before I know it I was slobbering and sucking the dark-haired boys' cock.

"Yeah. Suck my cockhead. "he moaned as I swirled my tongue at a fast rate.

"His hole looks rummy…doesn't it?" said Bram in his calm voice, though there was a hint of something more carnal there.

A hand dropped atop his head as he worked Lyle's thick shaft. I could feel his nuts beginning twitch in a rhythm. Knowing this meant he was about to cum, I stopped all together, causing Lyle to let out a whine. Shaking my head, I dropped on my belly and pushed forward, my tongue sliding through the hair and into his ass. Lyle moaned louder as I forced my tongue deeper. I felt a jolt as Bram slammed into me from behind. I hadn't even noticed he had joined us on the bed. Though not thrusting too fast, they were rough and savage. The slapping sound began to increase as Bram finally picked up his speed.

"Here." Said Lyle, throwing me the condom.

Eagerly, I pulled back and slipped it over my weeping cock. Grunting, he reached even further to the nightstand and took out a small bottle of lube. Covering my dick and squirting it into Lyle's hole, I bounced forward, watching my dick line itself-up with his entrance. Pausing, I pushed myself onto my haunches and crawled forward. Still pounding away at me from behind, Bram gave me a harsh slap that made me whimper as I pressed my lips to Lyle's. I ground downward and pressed our dicks together. We rutted sloppily, but it still felt good.

"Si…" came Bram's shaky voice.

I gasped into Lyle's mouth as hot liquid entered my hole. Lyle's lips twitched into a smile as Bram pulled out of my seeded ass and flopped on his side next to Lyle. Now that I had a nice hot load of cum in me, I was ready to do some damage of my own. As I puled by to line my dick up with Lyle's hole again, he turned his head to stare at Bram. Grinning, he leaned in and kissed Lyle, though he wasn't as enthusiastic as usual. Not looking at them, I watched as I pressed the head of my cock into the tight puckered opening below. Lyle hissed and reached down, his hand yanking at my hair so hard that it hurt.

"Hell yeah." I murmured with a shaky tone, pleasure and heat surrounding my buried cock.

"He feel good Si?" Bram said with a smile.

"He's fucking tight." I growled, loving the sensation.

"I don't bottom a whole lot, but I like it when I do." Lyle explained, then yelped as I pounded away at him.

Bram smirked, knowing how much I liked to fuck him if not faster, at least deeper. The curve of my cock always seems to nudge that knot of magic inside someone's ass. After I gave another powerful thrust, Lyle pulled out a few of my hairs as he was forced further back on the bed. Bram reached below and gripped Lyle's cock and slowly pumped it. Shaking his head, Lyle took hold of Bram's hand and turned it almost upside down, then guided him in the strange twisting movement as his reached the base of his dick.

"Turn toward me." Bram told Lyle, reaching over and gripping the other's right arm.

Letting him pull him closer, he lay on his side. I don't really like this position as I can't go as fast as I want to go, but know that at this angle I'll be hitting a prostate with almost every thrust. Awkwardly, I reached down ang grabbed his leg and lifted it into the air and placed it almost perpendicular to my chest. Bram released Lyle's dick for a moment. Smirking, he sat up and leaned away from him and toward the foot of the bed. I yelped as I felt a finger probe my hole. Knowing what he was doing, I put even more effort into my pounding.

Grunting, Bram pushed himself up the back over on to his side to face Lyle once again. "Suck it off."

There was a thick globule of cum sitting on the tip of his index finger. Without pausing or caring, Lyle leaned in and sucked at the digit as if it was what he needed to survive. Seeing this, I lost it. my hips stuttered as I gave a last few thrusts and emptied my cum inside Lyle, or at least inside the condom inside Lyle's ass anyway. Falling forward, my head fell against his sweaty chest. Still sweaty and now in state of bliss, I laid there and smiled stupidly. Giving me a pat, Bram reached around behind him. I heard some shuffling from a drawer and finally a satisfied grunt. Turning back around he gave Lyle another condom. Immediately Lyle opened it and rolled it over his own cock. Still panting, I pushed myself up and pulled out of his hole.

Lyle's hole was still clamped tightly around my dick, causing the condom to stayed lodged where it was with only the open end hanging out. seeing this, Bram reached down and pulled it the rest of the way out. Turning it upside down, he poured my cum out of the condom and over Lyle's now condom covered dick. With a grunt, I got to my haunches and crawled over Lyle' s body until my hole was right above his hard cock. Reaching back, I took hold of the slippery member and held it up straight. Slowly, I lowered myself until I felt the tip of his dick press at me. Taking a breath, I dropped down on him with a single move.

"Jesus!" Lyle cried, his eyes closed but with a triumphant smile.

Gently, Bram pushed me forward until I was basically lined up along side Lyle except for my pelvis. Lyle took hold of side of my head and pulled me down. Our lips met as I felt Bram nudging at my hole. I froze as I felt pain shoot up my body as Bram pushed into me along side Lyles already embedded dick. Thankfully I could handle it, though it was a bit more than I expected. They both sat there letting me get used to it. No longer kissing him, he turned my head and glanced back at Bram and gave a nod.

"K" he said and began to pull out.

"You sure?" Lyle asked, eyeing me carefully.

"Yeah." I said, though hissed as he also began to move.

Biting my lip, I stayed still as both boys began to pick up speed Bram kept placing kisses on my back as it began to build. I wanted to tell them to go faster, be rougher, but that would make me feel like a cock slut. Still, I didn't have to think about how I would tell them and still save face. Bram began to really pound into me with a fast speed. As Lyle thrusted, he tilted his pelvis to the side so I could feel the head of his dick pressing closer to my prostate. After a couple minutes, the novelty was wearing off so I patted Bram as he was about to plunge back into me.

"It's not really…um…" I thought how I should say it, "doesn't really feel good enough to continue.

"Yeah." Agreed Lyle, "This isn't fast enough for me."

"Ight." Bram said reluctantly, pulling out of me.

"Stand up." Lyle said to me.

"Wait. Let me…" Bram turned and rolled onto his back with his ass hanging half off the bed.

Eyeing it, I bit my lip and rolled to the side. Grunting, I stood up as my feet hit the floor. Lyle followed suit and stood up behind me. Knowing what Bram wanted, I shuffled forward, glad my dick was still hard. Before I could do more though, I went down pushed my tongue into my boyfriends' perfect hole. The chocolate color of his skin was a stark contrast to my pale colored skin. But I loved it. he moved as I swirled my tongue inside him. Then I gave another moan as I felt Lyle lick at my hole. slowing, I hadn't expected him to suck at my ass with a load inside. But I wasn't complaining. I shook as he worked all the tension. Darting my eyes upward, I met Bram's and we smiled.

"I'm ready Si." Bram said softly, reaching out with his long arms and cupped my face with his warm hands.

Nodding, I straightened and easily pushed my cock into his entrance with no problem. Balls deep, I closed my eyes for a few moments, savoring the heat. Then my eyes flew opened as Lyle pushed into me with one long, but slow thrust forward. As he bottomed out, I could feel his pubs brushing against my ass cheeks. Loving the feeling, I eyed my own groin, deciding that I would abandon my rigorous shaving routine. Tightly gripping my hips, Lyle began to thrust faster and faster.

Soon the rhythm between the three of us was perfectly in sync. As I thrusted into Bram, Lyle pulled almost all the way out, then sunk completely as I pulled out of Bram. Sweat was now pouring down my face as I felt the release coming. Reaching down, I gripped Bram's chubby member and began to rub my thumb in circles around the head while my other hand went below and tugged at his nuts. Behind me, Lyle was huffing louder, occasionally leaning in to place kisses on my back.

"Gunna cum." He announced pulling out all the way.

Confused, I turned my head around and was astonished to see him yanking the condom off and pointing his dick at my ass cheeks. As I was about to tell him to put the condom back on and cum inside of me, I felt hot liquid cover my hands. Whipping my head back around, I smiled as Bram cursed and shot his load all of my hands and his belly. Another hot spray of liquid suddenly covered my ass as Lyle came, grunting, closing his eyes and scrunching up his nose in concentration. Turned on beyond belief, I looked down at my cock disappearing inside my boyfriend with slowing, but more impactful thrusts. I gave a cry and buried my length. My cock pulsed as I bred Bram with a few more slow thrusts. Shaking I came to a halt and leaned over, kissing at the white cum covering Bram's dark colored skin.

"Holy fuck." Exclaimed Lyle, sounding wore out, "we've gotta do this again sometime."

"Yeah." Bram panted, smiling at me.

"Just give me a couple minutes to recharge and we'll go at it again." Lyle nodded, walking shakily over and flopping down on the bed next to my boyfriend.

"Simon says maybe another day."


End file.
